This is an application for continuing support for an institutional training program in Pharmacological Sciences. Support for 10 students in each year is requested. At the present time, there are 40 predoctoral students in the program. A comprehensive of study leading to the Ph.D. degree in pharmacological sciences has been developed. During the first two years, the program includes a series of required and elective courses interspersed with laboratory rotations. Students also participate in a journal club and a regular seminar series. Most students carry out three laboratory rotations, each of which lasts 12-15 weeks. Upon completion of each rotation, students present a brief research seminar. A number of courses, including Fundamentals of Pharmacology, Molecular Pharmacology have been developed, so that individualized programs of study are available. The flexibility of this program is enhanced by the availability of independent study in a subject of the individual student's choice. Students acquire skills in verbal communication in verbal communication by presenting seminars to the department. Students prepare a written proposal in the format of an NIH grant application at the end of their second year of training, and defend it in an oral examination. This examination also tests their broader knowledge of Pharmacology, Biochemistry, and Physiology. Following successful completion of this exam, students begin thesis work. During the period of thesis research, the student meets periodically with a committee of faculty members, who provide advice and monitor the progress of the research. The recent expansion in Departmental research space and an increase in the number of faculty members in the Department of Pharmacology has strengthened and extended the opportunities for research and educational training available to the trainees of the Graduate Group in Pharmacological Sciences. Major area available for student training include Neuropharmacology, Cancer Pharmacology, Cardiovascular pharmacology, Analytical and Structural pharmacology and Pharmacogenetics.